


GRUVIA DAY: I Kissed a Girl

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Gruvia Day, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Gray Fullbuster finally made it to the team! But in order to be a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail Dragons, there's something he has to do first - dress up on Halloween as slutty island girl, Aloha.HAPPY GRUVIA DAY!September 10, 2020
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Bits & Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	GRUVIA DAY: I Kissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start and before you light that fire to burn me, let's settle a few things: 1)I know. It's too early for Halloween. Consider it as an advance. Hahahaha; 2) I know a lot of you will hate me for this, esp with how the last FT100YRQuest chapter portrayed the FT girls. But please know that I wrote this with no intention to degrade any woman or devalue them in any way. Lastly, with that said, read at your own risk.

It's that time of the year. The most awaited holiday of every tired out college student of Fairy Tail University was just around the corner – _Halloween_. Couldn't blame them. Halloween was the perfect excuse to dress up funny, drink silly and pass out on one of those green yards. But for the members of the Kappa Kappa Chi, it was the best time to wear the sexiest – _sluttiest_ – costumes without actually being called one. And for the members of the Fairy Tail Dragons, the University's Three-peat Ice Hockey champions, to watch their fantasies come to life. Besides, it was that one day of the year when they could bang a Smurfette and not get judged for it. It was a win-win situation.

Except for Gray Fullbuster, FT Dragons' newest recruit, and this year's Halloween "Island Girl". The Dragons had a tradition, some kind of 'baptism of fire' thing. For this year's annual Kappa Halloween party, Gray Fullbuster was coming as 'Aloha' Fullbuster – the adventurous island girl of Tenroujima, looking for a good time in the City of Magnolia. So, that's a no to hooking up with any of the sexy ladies tonight. How sad.

Gray wished no one would recognize him in that totally inappropriate costume and hoped no one would hit on him. Because he was definitely going to hit on them back – with his foot.

Laxus Dreyar, the Dragons' vicious and ruthless Team Captain made sure Gray a.k.a. 'Aloha' had the complete ensemble: the lei, the fake grass skirt, the coconut bra. He was just being spiteful because his girlfriend made him wear a onesie – the 'not sexy' kind. But no one dared laugh at him, he was the Captain.

The only good thing that came out of this stupid 'Baptism of Fire' thing was Natsu getting the ballerina costume. No one would definitely want to hook up with that muscle guy in tights and leotards. At least, with his long, black wig, Gray could pass as a woman, beautiful at that. As a matter of fact, checking out 'Aloha' on the mirror, Gray would definitely hook up with her. Then, he shuddered, realizing he shouldn't because that would be weird. Dammit, and here Gray thought once he made it into the team, he'd have ladies flock around him and lock lips with the hottest girls 24/7. Guess he had to skip that this year.

"You ready, Island Girl?"

"Shut up, you dumbass ballerina."

Gray snarled at the pink-haired, cladded in a tutu with the same color as his hair, when he catcalled just to ruffle Gray's feathers. Oh, wait. Natsu was the one wearing the feathers.

"Aren't you cold?" Pink Swan genuinely asked as the two girls headed out of their dormitory. He was so serious Gray almost believed Tights and Leotards here was worried about him. At least, Pink Swan was covered all over, it was tight and every muscle in his body bulged, but all covered nonetheless.

Gray, on the other hand…

"Like I have a choice." He eyed the oddly unbothered left wing Forward, strutting down the sidewalk. Gray grimaced at his confidence and, if you look hard enough, a bit of Natsu's sass. Tights actually did look like an all muscle guy with a secret life as a ballerina. So much so that Gray reminded himself to stay away from Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in the Pink Tutu at the party as much as possible.

They stopped near a lamp post and waited for the guys to pick them up. Captain promised that he would drive them to the Kappa House. That would make the walk to the Kappa less awkward and less violent because Gray and Natsu would definitely beat up whoever tried to as much as ogle them on the way there. But Gray knew Captain Laxus just wanted to make sure the two wouldn't bail, that's why he was going to bring them to the party himself. What a vicious Pokémon. That wasn't the only thing to be worried about though, Gray soon realized, when he choked on his own saliva as he watched Pink Swan Natsu rested his hip on the side and folded his hand to study his nails while they waited. Gray sidled a few steps just to put some space between them. Actually, he'd start to stay away from the guy now.

Gray could finally breathe, or, choke some more, when the "Bolt", Captain's yellow Chevy, stopped in a skid just in front of them. True to the typical High School jock fashion, of course, Laxus drove a convertible. How else could he flaunt his perfect life and his perfect girlfriend around campus and make all other men wished they were dead?

"You girls ready?"

Yeah. Whatever, Pikachu. Gray wanted to retort but, of course, he couldn't. So, both Gray and Natsu jumped into the car and squeezed themselves at the back seat with Batman Bickslow, who draped his icky arms around the new recruits and pulled the repulsed Freshmen against him possessively, promising, "Imma make sure you girls are comfortable."

More like the opposite of it. But there was no sign the pervy Batman was going to let go anytime soon, so might as well give up to his fate. Gray settled in his seat, preparing for the most dreadful night of his freshman life.

Well, this was going to be a fun night, he thought. Sarcasm implied.

* * *

The Kappa House was just around the corner. Could hardly miss it with the white strobes of light spinning around the sky like it was saying 'we're here'. The familiar beat of the bass blared into the large expanse of the garden and a flock of various characters came flowing into the mansion. Wow, these Kappa girls could throw a party.

The five of them walked into the house like they owned it. No, correction – like they own the world. The other members of the hockey team greeted the Captain on their way in. Each and all wanting to see the sight that was the Great Laxus Dreyar in his Pokemon costume, complete with the thunder-ear headband. The girls quickly circled around them, wanting a piece of the famous hockey team. But Gray made the mistake of meeting eyes with one of the onlookers and getting the bite-lip, followed by a very suggestive air-bite from skinny Dracula. A palpable chill ran down his spine and Gray quickly came up with the decision not to make any more eye contact with anyone – anyone at all.

"You girls wait here." The Captain ordered, as he tipped his head over the silver-haired witch cladded in a red robe. Gray easily recognized her despite the coveralls – Mirajane Strauss, head cheerleader and the Captain's girl. Very pretty and very off-limits.

Laxus made his way over there, talked to her a little was now heading to one of those rooms upstairs. Man, the Captain was gonna get lucky while Gray was stuck with clueless college idiots ogling him and Natsu like they were some kind of virgin sacrifices. Life was so unfair sometimes.

"Well, they won't be coming down for a while." Batman Bickslow opened, turning to his Robin, Freed Justine. "Or ever. So, let's spread and mingle. Wadda you say?" He slapped a hand on Gray's tushy and added, "Get ourselves one of those cheerleaders, eh?" He looked back at the new recruits and had the urge to correct, "or some of those guys from the wrestling club. Who knows? You girls might get lucky."

Another shudder and it wasn't because Gray's belly was out in the open.

"See you around, ladies!"

It wasn't like Batman and Robin promised to protect them. So, just like that, Gray and Natsu were left to fend for themselves. Gray "Aloha" Fullbuster needed to get out of their before…

"Hello there, beautiful."

And he scrammed, leaving the Pink Swan to deal with the wackos and he didn't at all feel guilty.

It was a breath of fresh air when he stumbled into the decorated backyard. He couldn't be more thankful. Natsu could deal with those perverts himself. Gray just didn't have the energy. So, tonight, he'd rather be alone and invisible. He looked for a dark, quiet spot to brood, rethink his life choices maybe, but the loud laughter coming from the pool-side bar caught his attention. A group of girls gathered around the bar, wearing costumes ranging from Bunny Girl to Firefighter, each one not sparing a chance to show a lot of skin, mind you, and who knew Strawberries could be that sexy? As much as those characters demanded his full attention – to the best curves and skin – his appreciating eyes zeroed in on the familiar long, blue waves. He watched as the bluenette, who was wearing the same costume as he was, licked salt on some Greek god's abs. _That lucky bastard._ She shot back her drink and basked in the cheers of her Kappa Kappa Chi sisters.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray heard the voice behind him before feeling the weight of an arm over his shoulders. When he turned his head to see the owner of the voice, 'Aloha' winced at the smell of strong alcohol. "Found your twin!" The swaying Police Girl turned to him, breathing alcohol right into his face. "Let's go get a taste of that Greek god."

_Hell no!_

He protested but damn the woman was determined. Gray knew her; she was in his World Lit Class. Also, she's the reason he couldn't seem to approach the bluenette. He didn't mind getting welcomed into that circle though, especially when Juvia was the one who pulled him to her side and clung to him the whole time because she said they were soul sisters, being in the same hula girl costume. It wasn't on purpose but c'est la vie!

Maybe Captain Pikachu's 'initiation' wasn't that bad. Gray had been trying for days to talk to Juvia. She was also in his class, seating right in front of him. But he never got the chance because she was always surrounded by her cheerleader squad or those stubborn ugly looking guys who wouldn't go away. They weren't necessarily ugly but who cares? They were giant eyesores; especially when they were making Juvia laugh and giggle and he couldn't even come up and talk to the woman.

Thanks to this questionable 'initiation rights', Gray was this close to her, skin brushing against skin once in a while, and could even enjoy a laugh or two with Juvia. Oh ho! Gray had no complaints. Except for that one fleeting moment they were egging him to take a body shot on that Greek god dude. That was a hard no. Not even a slightly tipsy 'Aloha' would say yes to that. No, ma'am.

* * *

At around dawn, when people started leaving and after Cana, the drunk and sexy police girl, took home – _up to her room at the Kappa House_ – the Greek god, the girls decided to bring the party inside, around the fireplace at the living room, or what looked like a tamed version of it. Actually, the girls were just tired. They had their fun with the Greek god and decided the only action they would be getting was a lazy game of truth or dare. Besides, their President, and the squad's Head Cheerleader, was up there _'getting it'_ for the rest of them. Somehow, Aloha-Gray found himself squeezed on the couch between Juvia and Mirajane's younger sister, Lisanna. Also, none of them were sober enough to realize he didn't really belong there. All he had to do was keep quiet and don't get picked by the bottle.

Otherwise…

"Okay, your turn Juvia!" It was the sexy librarian, Levy, who was dared to send a very provocative text to his lab partner, who spun the bottle that landed on the bluenette.

"Alright, alright. Dare." Juvia giggled. "Hit me with your best shot, Levy!"

Sexy Librarian opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted when they heard a loud derisive snort coming from sexy police girl who found her own place in the circle.

"You can't trust Shrimp for a fun dare." said Cana. "She'll just make you take off the stupid coconuts."

"Hey!" Levy retorted, but she sat right back, realizing that was exactly what she was going to challenge Juvia to do. "It's daring."

"How about this," The twinkle in those sober brown eyes gave Cana away. "I dare you to kiss your fellow Island Girl."

There was an amused 'ooh' bouncing around the room. That challenge definitely got everyone's attention since all of them knew Juvia was a bit too… _vanilla_. Never played for the other team, not even out of plain curiosity. When Juvia didn't respond, Cana thought she wasn't up for it.

"Too chicken?"

Juvia glanced at him, at Gray, and he could see she was considering it. She smirked at him with visible interest.

"If Aloha here doesn't mind."

That was probably the alcohol talking but Gray Fullbuster didn't mind. He most definitely did not mind. Except that, it was the exact moment his cock-block of a brain reminded him he wasn't really a girl and that would definitely defeat the purpose of the dare. They bonded over the Greek god and he really felt like he belonged there now. So, Gray ought to tell the girls the truth before things got out of hand. He owed that to Aloha's Kappa Kappa Chi sisters. But as Gray was about to come clean, Juvia had already got him tongue-tied, quite literally.

Juvia Lockser was a good kisser, very experienced. Gray would go as far as say she was more experienced than he was. She got some moves and dammit, Juvia Lockser was making him lose consciousness with just the way her tongue slithered around his. But it felt good, so good that it made him forget about honesty being the best policy and fought Juvia for dominance, leaning in as close as he could get. Gray could hear their coconuts knocking against each other. Juvia probably heard it too, knocking her senses back to her. There was no other reason why Juvia would pull her tongue out of Gray's mouth and started giggling against his lips.

"I'm sorry." She erupted into another series of giggles, making Gray feel self-conscious. But they probably have put on a good show because the girls were cheering them on, probably hoping for some encore performance.

"That was some kiss, Lockser." She received the thumbs-up approval from the darer.

"Not too vanilla now, am I?"

Juvia couldn't keep the gloat in her voice, throwing each of her non-believers a smug look and returned to the flustered Island Girl.

"Look. I ruined your lipstick." She said, wiping the stain outside the line of Gray's lips. "C'mon up, I'll help you fix it." But all Gray wanted was for Juvia to ruin it some more. Still, 'Aloha' followed her like an obedient puppy.

She brought him into her room and led him directly into her walk-in closet. Gray then realized how different a girl's room was from a guy's. He was sharing with Natsu and damn, their room was a labyrinth with all the dirty clothes and other dirty things thrown all over the floor. Juvai's room was neat, tidy and pink. Juvia went into her drawers to search for a lipstick with the same shade as Aloha's.

"Found it!"

She bounced back to him, pulling out the applicator to swatch on 'Aloha's' lips. Gray quickly blocked her hand, deciding he better come clean now or him and Juvia – never gonna happen.

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, your voice is really deep." Then, with the kiss probably sobering her up, Juvia pulled a look of confusion. "For a girl?"

"Actually, that's what I was going to talk to you about."

Carefully, 'Aloha' pulled his long, black hair off his head.

"I'm not a girl."

There was silence. Gray braced for the beating that was about to come but there was nothing. He peeked with one eye to see that Juvia wasn't pulling an angry expression.

"Oh, wow."

On the contrary, she looked a bit…

"That's good."

 _Relieved_.

"For a second there, you got me doubting my own sexuality." She wasn't looking at him now. Juvia sat next to him and stared amusingly at the pink wall. "I really thought a girl was turning me on."

Okay, since she wasn't mad about the, it wasn't technically a lie… just a 'withholding of truth'. Fine, the lie. Since she wasn't angry at him and she was talking about being turned on, Gray _carpe diem_ -ed. He sneaked beside Juvia and, with a smirk that both ghosted his lips and his voice, flirted.

"I turn you on?"

Juvia glanced at him, returning his playfulness. "Well…" but her smile of amusement started to waver as Juvia stared him up and down. "Not right now. No."

"Right." He understood, casting his eyes on the floor. All hope abandoned.

There was that uncomfortable silence again with Gray not knowing the social cues on situations like this. It wasn't everyday that he got Frenched by a hot girl thinking he was a girl and finding out that he actually wasn't. Gray didn't really know the best time to say goodbye and scram. He made attempts but they easily popped like a bubble. Besides, there was nothing he could come up with now that would be of any help. With the way Juvia was avoiding his eyes, hope was flying farther and farther away.

"Maybe," Juvia broke the ice, worrying her bottom lip with her crazy idea. "Maybe, if you lose the coconuts?"

Halleluiah! There was hope.

Gray quickly lost the coconuts and tossed them somewhere behind him.

"Top off." Gray watched Juvia eye him with interest. Then, her pleased blue eyes landed on his bottom and her lips twitched.

"And the skirt too."

He slid out of the grassy skirt in one quick move, tossing it along with his boxers, and waited as hot island girl Juvia checked him out in all his fine glory. She bit her lower lip, obviously loving what she saw.

"Not too shabby, Island Girl."

"Well," Gray gained his confidence, "it's Gray actually." and grabbed the woman by the waist, wincing at the pain of the coconuts which Juvia quickly got rid of, as they both tried to recapture that wanton passion they shared downstairs, when Gray was still 'Aloha' and Juvia was enjoying the thrill of her experiment. Then, the searing passion found its way to Juvia's bed where Gray made sure that, after that night, hot cheerleader Juvia would never think of him as a girl. _Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY GRUVIA DAY!!! #GruviaForever


End file.
